1. Field
Embodiments relate to magnetic memory devices and methods of manufacturing the same. Embodiments relate to magnetic memory devices including magnetic layers and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic random access memory (MRAM) device is a non-volatile memory device in which data is stored using a resistance change of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) structure. The MRAM device has been widely researched due to a rapid operation and a structural stability thereof.